digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Guardians Of Time
Digimon Guardians Of Time is a season after al 7 seasons of Digimon. It took place in the near future, tied in with Yugioh Zexal. Plot After MaloMyotismon was defected, the DigiDestiend grew older and had children to regrow the Digital World. But then, Cherubimon from another Digital World, sucked all new DigiDestined to a unknown world were Digimon roam. Now it is up for all the new DigiDestined to save all Digital Worlds and time it self. Cast: Fan:Whillis (Guardians Of Time) Fan:GatoVeemon (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Sopie (Guardians Of Time) Fan:V-Gatomon (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Julie (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Armadilomon (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Juliet (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Hawkmon (Guardians Of Time) Fan:John (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Wormmon (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Alex (Guardians Of Time) Fan:BiyoAgumon (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Sara (Guardians Of Time) Fan:AguBiyomon (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Lucy (Guardians Of Time) Fan:PlantGabumon (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Joey (Guardians Of Time) Fan:WolfPalmon (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Carol (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Tentomon (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Andrew (Guardians Of Time Fan:Gomamon (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Kaze (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Patamon (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Lily (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Renadramon (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Taki (Guardians Of Time) Fan:HazardRenamon (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Jack (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Novamon (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Jilly (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Terramon (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Strike (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Aquamon (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Suzy (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Lillomon (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Saka (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Kiara (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Tommy (Guardians Of Time) Fan:T.C (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Dusk (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Kazu (Guardians Of Time) Fan:MelodyAgumon (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Krystal (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Laladramon (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Josh (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Gaomon (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Tak (Guardians Of Time) Fan:LunaShoutmon (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Shade (Guardians Of Time) Fan:VictoryLunamon (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Tairu (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Gumdramon (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Kawiki (Guardians Of Time) Fan:Opossumon (Guardians Of Time) Digivolutions It fetures all Digivolutions from the past 7 seasons, but there are 3 more kinds: Fuse Digivolution fuses a human and a Digimon together into a Human Digimon hybrid. Time Xros is a kind of Digixros that turns any Digimon who Digixroses from prevous times into more history like. Ulamate DNA Charge is a overflowing version of DNA Charge OVERDRIVE, which turns a Rookie into a Super Mega. Episodes: Fan:When Past Meets Future Fan:Going Digital The Hard Way Fan:Tamers Shot To Try! Fan:Smells Like Spirit Evolution Fan:The New DATS Vs A Old Foe Fan:Fires Rize! LunaShoutmon and VictoryLunamon's Blazeing Spirit! Fan:The New Digimon Hunters, Blaze Into Victory! Fan:Go Go Justimon Rangers! Fan:Teenage Mutant Ninja Kamemons! Fan:I Was A Teenage Patamon Fan:Spirit Gone Bad Fan:The Secret Of Xros Heart Fan:The Quest For The Digital Emeralds Fan:Going The GuardaGreymon's Way Fan:Evolution Rampage! Fan:Matrix Evolution (episode) Fan:Going Digi For Leormon! Fan:Skies Filled With Hope! VictoryLunamon X5! Fan:Hunters Pride! Arresterdramon and Cho-Hakkaimon! Fan:Justimon Rangers Strikes Back! Fan:Time Guardians VS Scar The Hazard Hedgehog! Fan:Only 6 Digital Emeralds To Go! Fan:Mixed Dementions?! Eggman and Sonic in the Unknown World?! Fan:Reaching Mega! The Birth Of Digital Sonic! Fan:Digital World's Disaster! Dementions Fuseing Together! Fan:Uniteing All Foes! The Deadly Fear Garden! Fan:The Final Search! The Crystal Of Heaven! Fan:Disaster Digimon, CreepyPastamon. Fan:Ultamate Xros! VictoryLunamon X7! Fan:Tikal's Call For Hope! The Birth Of Omnimon Hope Mode! Fan:Long Farewells. Fan:Crossover: Digimon Guardians Of Time and Pokemon HeartGold And SoulSilver! Fan:Crackleing Thunder! Thunderdramon VS Omnimon Hope Mode!